A suspension traction means (STM) is a rope or belt shaped means or device used in elevator systems for suspending and driving an elevator car. In particular, if belt shaped STM made of a plastic material is used, there is the risk that the STM may move axially related to a pulley, over which the STM is guided, and slip or jump off the pulley when the STM is not held taut enough, e.g. when the elevator car suddenly stops, or when STM is subject to a diagonal pull. To avoid this problem, in the prior art cover shields are placed at least partially around the pulley to avoid the STM from moving away from the pulley. An example of such a cover shield is disclosed in EP 1 626 026 A2.
The cover shield can however be damaged and/or deformed when the STM moves away from the pulley. A damaged and/or deformed cover shield may itself further damage the STM or could not avoid reliably the STM from slipping or jumping off the pulley.